Many businesses and individuals are using voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) as their primary telephony service. As a result, various services as previously provided in circuit-switched telephony are now implemented for VoIP-based telephony. One such service is conferencing. As is known in the art, conferencing is provided by a conference platform that receives a plurality of audio streams from the conference participants, mixes these streams and transmits the mixed audio streams back to the participants. A problem in the art is that VoIP-based conference audio is subject to the same disruptive problems as is circuit-switched conferencing (e.g., static, loss, echo, etc.). However, in VoIP conferencing, there are no automated tools to help diagnose problems. Currently, an operator must work with every stream or “leg” of the conference until the problem is located. Often, operator assisted conference diagnostics in IP-based systems is time consuming and intrusive.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanism that overcomes the described problems and limitations.